A Coisa Mais Importante
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Cap 3 no ar. Shunrei era sua coisa mais importante, sua doce e amada esposa, de quem ele tirava forças para seguir adiante, mas Shiryu achava que ela merecia muito mais do que o pesado fardo de ser a esposa de um cavaleiro. Shiryu x Shunrei. Episódio G Assassino.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation. Episode G Assassin pertence a Megumu Okada. Com minhas fics, não ganho nada além de diversão.**

* * *

 _Oi!_

 _Essa fanfic conta como eu imagino a história de Shiryu e Shunrei no universo do mangá Episódio G Assassino. O primeiro capítulo traz a cena onde ele volta ferido da luta com Sigurd, que já apareceu em "Quase Sem Querer". A partir do próximo capítulo, a história entra num flashback que partirá da adoção de Shoryu até chegarmos de novo no tempo em que se passa o mangá._

 _Como o mangá ainda está em andamento, pode ser que precise de algumas adaptações no futuro, mas eu não aguento esperar, então aproveitei o aniversário de Shiryu, que é amanhã, para começar a postá-la. :3 #45_

 _O título veio da frase que Shiryu fala para o Máscara da Morte na luta da casa de Câncer: "você menosprezou minha coisa mais importante". :3 Foi aí que eu me apaixonei por ele! XD_

 _É isso!  
Boa leitura! _

**A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE**

 **Chiisana Hana**

 _"Me dê força no percurso_

 _E luz no caminho_

 _Antes que fique tudo escuro_

 _Porque a escuridão tardará_

 _E nunca me deixe_

 _Você sabe que não poderia_

 _Já que você é_

 _A coisa mais importante que eu tenho"(1)_

 **Capítulo I - Orgulho**

Recostado na poltrona do _shinkansen(2)_ , Shiryu estava quieto, de olhos fechados, e respirava com dificuldade porque cada inspiração ou expiração era muito dolorosa. Tinha acabado de lutar novamente contra Sigurd e esteve muito perto da morte. Mais uma vez. Não morreu porque Seiya ressurgiu do nada. Mesmo sem poder lutar. Mesmo com a maldição da espada de Hades cravada nele.

Seiya… Shiryu tinha sonhado tanto com esse momento. Sigurd disse que os sonhos dos humanos não se realizam. Ele estava tão errado! Tinha realizado vários ao longo da vida e mais um tinha acabado de acontecer: Seiya estava de volta.

Não esperava que fosse reencontrar o amigo justamente no meio de uma batalha, mas eram cavaleiros, onde mais se reencontrariam?

"Posso ouvir a alma do meu amigo", Seiya disse. E foi assim que ele o encontrou. Pressentiu o perigo. E veio. Era típico dele, o grande herói lendário. Seu amigo. Seu irmão.

No final, teve que salvar Seiya também. Era assim. Antes de tombar, mesmo fraco e tonto pelo esforço para expulsar o hálito paralisante de Fafnir do seu sangue, tinha conseguido salvá-lo. Era isso. Estavam ali um pelo outro. Estariam sempre. Para isso serviam os amigos.

"Por que não volta e deixa a gente cuidar de você?", pensou Shiryu dolorosamente. "Não é um fardo. Te disse que não é. E Aiolos… o que era aquilo? Aiolos vivo, enfrentando Aiolia? Não estava entendendo nada…

Ele já não conseguia concatenar as ideias. Os pensamentos iam e vinham sem lógica.

"Seiya… Por que não ficou? Como Shunrei vai reagir? O marido sai para um passeio com crianças e volta desse jeito…"

Começou a tossir ruidosamente.

"Por que dói tanto respirar? O ar está queimando meus pulmões. Ainda é resquício de Fafnir?"

Shiryu notou que sua tosse assustou Hyoga.

"Quanto tempo até chegar em casa? Estou indo para casa? Não... Ouvi Hyoga falar em hospital... Devem estar me levando para Shun."

Quando a tosse cessou, ele ficou quieto. O peito e as costas doíam ainda mais pelo esforço. Queria ir para casa, mas Hyoga estava certo. Precisava ser medicado.

Assim que chegaram a Tóquio, foram direto para o hospital, onde Shun já estava esperando com uma cadeira de rodas a postos e o levou rapidamente para a sala de exames. Verificou que ele estava consciente, checou pulso e pressão, ambos alterados para menos.

– O que sente? – perguntou o médico.

– Dor – Shiryu respondeu. – Muita dor em tudo, mas dói principalmente para respirar. – Ele abriu os olhos. – E, para variar, não estou enxergando.

– Certo. Vou mandá-lo para alguns exames, checar se não quebrou nenhum osso. Acho que a dor para respirar pode ser de origem muscular, do esforço extremo que fez, mas é melhor checar as costelas. E você deve ter perdido muito sangue como sempre, você é especialista nisso, não é?

Shiryu confirmou. Tinha perdido muito sangue, se fosse um ser humano comum já estaria morto, mas como Shun disse, ele era um especialista.

– Shunrei já está sabendo?

– Não exatamente...

– Vou ligar para ela enquanto te levam para os exames.

Shun chamou um enfermeiro, o qual levou Shiryu, depois tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Shunrei. No primeiro toque, ela atendeu.

– Shiryu está aí no hospital, não é? – ela perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta. Tinha sentido o cosmo dele expandindo-se vigorosamente e depois caindo ao ponto de quase sumir. Quase.

Desde o começo tinham essa ligação, essa coisa de saber o que o outro sentia, ainda que de forma indefinida. Com o passar dos anos, ele mesmo a ensinou a desenvolver melhor o cosmo de forma que ela sabia sempre como, onde e a que distância ele estava. Era uma vantagem para uma esposa, riam disso no dia a dia, mas agora com o retorno das batalhas ela não estava achando nenhuma graça sentir que ele estava sofrendo.

– É – Shun confirmou. – Hyoga o trouxe para cá assim que chegaram de Nikko. As coisas lá não saíram como esperado…

– Como ele está? – ela perguntou. Sentia que ele estava fraco, mas vivo.

– Mandei-o para uns exames, mas acredito que esteja só muito esgotado. Vou deixá-lo em observação essa noite.

– Certo. Estou indo, mas vou demorar um pouco porque estou no ateliê.

– Venha com calma. Ele está bem. Eu garanto.

Shun checava os resultados dos exames de Shiryu quando Shunrei entrou em sua sala. Estava de calça jeans, camiseta rosa, com a chave do carro ainda na mão, e só de vê-la Shun teve certeza de que ela não tinha vindo dirigindo tão calmamente quanto ele recomendara.

– Oi, querida – Shun cumprimentou, abraçando-a gentilmente. – Ele está bem, já mediquei – ele adiantou, para tranquilizá-la, pois parecia bastante preocupada. **–** Fiz uma transfusão de sangue porque, como sempre, ele perdeu muito. Estou com os exames aqui. Não tem nenhuma fratura. Ele só precisa de uns remedinhos e repouso, muito repouso.

– Essa parte é um pouco difícil porque ele é teimoso, você sabe.

– Eu sei… Ele precisa deixar de ser teimoso!

– Ele não vai deixar – riu Shunrei.

– Vem, ele já está no quarto. Vou deixar você conversar só um pouco e vou administrar um sonífero para ele relaxar. Ele precisa ficar quieto, precisa apagar pra relaxar completamente.

– Certo… – Shunrei assentiu e o acompanhou. – Muito obrigada, Shun.

– De nada. Shura ajudou o Hyoga a trazê-lo e agora está com ele.

– Ah, sim. Finalmente vou conhecê-lo. Shiryu sempre falou nele e agora que voltou jovem virou assunto de novo.

– Ele é um bom rapaz.

– Isso é tão estranho... Ele devia ser mais velho que vocês, mas é um adolescente.

– São muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo ultimamente.

Shunrei assentiu. Nunca faltavam coisas estranhas nesse mundo de cavaleiros, mas nos últimos tempos elas tinham mesmo aumentado.

Quando os dois entraram no quarto, Shiryu conversava com Shura.

– Shunrei… – ele murmurou antes mesmo que ela o tocasse ou falasse.

Ela se aproximou da cama e fez um carinho no rosto de Shiryu, que abriu os olhos. Pelo olhar desfocado, Shunrei sabia que ele não estava enxergando. Era sempre assim. Se ele queimava demais o cosmo, a visão se perdia temporariamente. Às vezes voltava em algumas horas, em outras levava semanas.

– Estou aqui, meu amor… – ela disse, e segurou a mão dele.

– Quando vou para casa? – ele perguntou. Shun devia ter aplicado um analgésico bem forte pois a dor diminuíra consideravelmente.

– Quando estiver bem para ir – ela respondeu. – Agora é melhor descansar um pouco aqui no hospital.

Shun deu a volta na cama e ministrou o sonífero direto no soro.

– O Seiya… – Shiryu disse. – Ele apareceu lá. Ele me salvou, mesmo muito ferido.

Shunrei sorriu e acariciou a testa dele, afastando a franja. Sabia o quanto isso era importante para ele. Durante todos esses anos, ele sofreu muito pelo afastamento de Seiya.

– Fico feliz por saber disso, amor. Como ele estava?

– Ele logo vai dormir – Shun avisou baixinho.

– Parecia o mesmo – Shiryu respondeu. – Ele acha que vai ser um fardo para os amigos. Ele não precisa se isolar por isso... Se fosse assim eu... nós...

– Quando ele aparecer de novo, diga que vá lá para a nossa casa. Eu cuido de você e dele.

Shiryu sorriu. Essa era a sua esposa. Sempre disposta a cuidar das pessoas. Sua doce e amada esposa... Sua coisa mais importante... Queria tanto ser melhor para ela... Ela merecia mais do que essa vida de sair e entrar de hospitais... Ela merecia muito mais... Ela merecia o mundo...

– Direi – ele falou, com a voz já meio empastada pelo sonífero que começava a fazer efeito.

– Agora descanse – ela disse, fazendo mais um carinho na cabeça dele.

Logo ele adormeceu.

– Ele vai dormir direto por umas oito, nove horas – Shun disse. – Amanhã checo como ele está, se a dor melhorou e dou alta.

– Obrigada mais uma vez, Shun – Shunrei agradeceu.

– De nada, minha querida – ele disse. – Preciso ir agora. Qualquer coisa, mande uma mensagem que eu volto.

Ela assentiu e quando Shun saiu, voltou-se para Shura, que estava sentado numa cadeira, observando-os.

– Desculpe, nem falei direito com você – ela disse.

– Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Seu marido é um homem fora de série. Devia se orgulhar dele.

– Eu me orgulho! – ela respondeu, sentindo-se um tantinho indignada. O que o faria pensar que ela não se orgulhava? – Tenho muito orgulho do homem que ele é.

– Mas deve ser difícil para você quando acontece isso… quando ele se fere. E nós, cavaleiros, vivemos nos ferindo.

– Eu já estou acostumada – ela respondeu sorrindo. – São muitos anos de experiência. Somos o que somos, Shura. Vocês são cavaleiros. E eu sou a mulher de um cavaleiro. Com muito orgulho.

– Então ele tem muita sorte por ter uma mulher que compreenda dessa forma a vida dura e estranha que levamos… Isso é bem raro.

– Não é mesmo muito comum… Mas apesar de não ser uma amazona, eu cresci nesse mundo. Sei bem como é. Já passamos por muita coisa juntos.

– Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo?

– A vida inteira.

O celular de Shunrei tocou. Ela pediu licença e atendeu:

– Oi, filho! Sim, ele está bem. Estamos no hospital, Shun já cuidou dele, agora ele está descansando. Vamos passar a noite aqui. Você está bem? Certo. Amanhã cedo eu ligo. Se alimente direito! Você fica focado nos treinos e esquece de comer! E não fique do lado de fora à noite se não estiver bem agasalhado. Não reclame! Eu sou sua mãe, tenho que fazer meu papel! Também te amo.

– Não sabia que tinham um filho – Shura disse quando ela terminou. – Desculpe, foi impossível não ouvir.

– Temos! – ela respondeu empolgada. – É um lindo rapaz chamado Shoryu. Está em Rozan agora.

– Shoryu... – disse Shura, pensativo.

De repente, o jeito paternal de Shiryu nas termas fez sentido. Ele de fato tinha um filho adolescente. Era um pai zeloso fazendo com ele o mesmo que faria com o filho.

– Ele é um pouco mais novo que você – Shunrei continuou. – E é muito maduro e responsável para a idade, parece muito com o pai nesse sentido, mas ainda é um adolescente, tenho que controlar algumas coisas.

– Compreendo... – Shura disse, sorrindo. – Gostaria de conhecê-lo algum dia.

– Claro! Quando ele vier, vamos te chamar para uma visita.

– Eu aceitarei. Bom, agora que Shiryu não está mais sozinho, eu vou indo. Foi um prazer conhece-la, senhora.

– O prazer foi meu, Shura. Obrigada por ter ficado com ele.

– Foi uma honra – ele respondeu e saiu, pensando que Shiryu tinha mesmo muita sorte. Vasculhou a memória e não conseguiu lembrar de mais ninguém, em toda a história dos cavaleiros de Athena, que tivesse conseguido a proeza de formar uma família como ele.

Continua...

(1) La Cosa Più Importante, Arisa

(2) Trem-bala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

 **Capítulo II – O Retorno**

 _"Você despedaça meu coração_  
 _Antes de partir sem arrependimentos_  
 _Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue_  
 _Estou pronto para me render._  
 _Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério_  
 _E tudo que eu peço é compreensão_  
 _Trago de volta pra você_  
 _Um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado_  
 _Estou pronto para me render"(1)_

Dezessete anos atrás...

Sozinha nos Cinco Picos Antigos desde que o Mestre Ancião e Shiryu partiram para aquela que seria a última guerra, Shunrei sentia seus dias passarem arrastados. Esperava não sabia exatamente o quê pois talvez eles nunca voltassem, mas duas semanas atrás ela recebeu um telefonema de Saori avisando que a guerra chegou ao fim e eles saíram vitoriosos. Shiryu e os companheiros estavam no hospital em Atenas, muito feridos e seriam transferidos para Tóquio assim que possível. Quando isso acontecesse, ela mandaria buscá-la em Rozan.

Desde então Shunrei não teve mais notícias, por isso acreditava que Shiryu ainda estava se recuperando na Grécia. Como não restava mais do que rezar por ele e esperar, ela procurava maneiras de preencher seu tempo. Saiu para colher ervas medicinais no bosque mais uma vez, embora seu estoque já estivesse completo, e enquanto colhia um pouco de camomila, um helicóptero passou e o barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. Não era um fato tão incomum, às vezes alguma tevê vinha fazer reportagens em Rozan e geralmente sobrevoava em busca de imagens panorâmicas do lugar. Dessa vez, entretanto, o coração dela dizia que era outra coisa e quando o barulho começou a ficar cada vez mais perto, ela teve certeza: Shiryu já devia estar em Tóquio e vieram buscá-la. Largou a cesta de ervas e correu para casa o mais rápido que pôde. Estava preparada para ir, deixou a mala pronta, a bolsa arrumada com os documentos, era só o tempo de pegar tudo, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente viu que não era bem isso. Shiryu descia do aparelho com a ajuda do piloto, sob uma chuva de pétalas do pessegueiro em frente à casa, o qual estava pesado de flores.

Ela correu ainda mais rápido e o abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

– Shiryu... – ela murmurou, ainda agarrada a ele, ofegante por causa da corrida. – Eu estava tão preocupada!

– Agora está tudo bem – ele disse. Estava sentindo dor nas costelas, bem onde ela abraçava, e em muitos outros lugares, mas não podia nem queria reclamar porque sentiu tanta falta desse contato com ela.

– Eu estou tão feliz!

– Eu também estou feliz por voltar para casa.

O piloto colocou no chão a caixa de Pandora e uma mochila, e entregou a Shiryu uma bengala, na qual ele se apoiou. Shunrei colocou a caixa nas costas e pegou a mochila.

– Não está muito pesado? – ele perguntou a ela, sorrindo.

– Até parece que eu não estou acostumada a carregar peso! – ela riu. – Sou uma garota forte da montanha!

– Está bem, garota da montanha – ele riu, depois voltou-se para o piloto e agradeceu.

– Não gostaria de ficar para o almoço? – Shunrei perguntou.

O homem agradeceu o convite, mas disse que precisava voltar imediatamente e entrou no helicóptero.

Apoiando-se na bengala e com Shunrei ao seu lado, Shiryu caminhou lentamente em direção à casa. Quando os dois se afastaram o suficiente, o piloto do helicóptero ligou o rotor e um novo turbilhão de flores os envolveu e invadiu a casa quando ela abriu a porta. Shunrei não se importou. Daria trabalho limpar depois, mas tudo bem, era um ótimo presságio ter Shiryu de volta em meio àquela nuvem cor-de-rosa. Era a vida colorindo sua existência novamente.

Ela pôs a caixa de Pandora no canto da sala onde ela sempre costumava ficar, colocou a mochila ao lado e ajudou Shiryu a sentar-se no sofá. Depois, sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Eu mal acredito que você voltou! – ela exclamou, fitando-o com ar de puro encantamento. – Meu Deus, como eu esperei por isso! Estava tão preocupada. Rezei tanto por você. Tive tanto medo que não voltasse...

– Eu sei... E você, como está? Como passou esses dias?

– Agora estou ótima! Mas estava me sentindo muito sozinha. Essa casa fica muito triste sem você e sem o Mestre…

Shiryu engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar.

– Ele está morto, não está? – ela deduziu através da expressão dele.

– S-sim – gaguejou Shiryu e engoliu em seco novamente. Passou a viagem pensando em como diria isso a ela que aquele que os criou como um pai tinha partido, mas ela se antecipou. – Ele se foi, Shunrei.

– De alguma forma, eu sabia. Onde está… o corpo?

– Foi enterrado no Santuário junto com os companheiros dourados.

– Quero ir lá algum dia – ela declarou. – Prestar uma homenagem a ele.

– Iremos… – ele prometeu. – Algum dia iremos, mas agora somos só nós dois, Shunrei.

– Sim… Só nós dois… – ela repetiu, pensando no que isso significava exatamente para ele.

Amava-o com tanta intensidade que seu peito doía. Quando ele quase morreu naquela primeira vez, quatro anos atrás, ainda na Guerra Galáctica, ela soube que era capaz de qualquer coisa por ele. Teria dado seu coração para salvá-lo naquela ocasião. Agora o amava ainda mais que antes, mas pensava que talvez ele não a amasse na mesma medida. Ele se importava com ela, isso era um fato, mas talvez fosse apenas amor fraterno e gratidão. Às vezes parecia que ele a correspondia como homem, ela chegou quase a ter certeza em algumas ocasiões, porém em outras ele chegava a parecer incomodado com o amor que ela lhe dedicava, como no dia em que se despediram antes de ele partir para essa última guerra.  
"Tudo bem", ela pensou, com lágrimas aflorando. "Eu posso cuidar de você enquanto você permitir, meu amor. O Mestre dizia que cada pessoa vem ao mundo com um propósito definido. O meu deve ser amá-lo sem exigir muito em troca."

– Ah, você está enxergando! – ela disse, enxugando as próprias lágrimas e tentando deixar de lado suas dúvidas. – Fiquei tão empolgada que esqueci de comentar. Que maravilha!

– É, não muito bem, mas já é alguma coisa. Os médicos disseram para eu ir a um oftalmologista. Provavelmente vou precisar de óculos.

– Bom, acho que você vai ficar lindo de óculos!

Ele sorriu e logo depois ficou pensativo, como se procurasse as palavras certas para continuar falando. Shunrei não interferiu, deixou que ele levasse o tempo que precisasse, mas ele acabou não falando nada e ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Deixa eu tirar essas pétalas do seu cabelo – ela disse, e começou a fazê-lo.

– O seu também está cheio delas. A casa inteira está. Deixa isso pra depois. Vamos ficar assim, cobertos de flores.

Ele segurou o braços dela gentilmente e puxou-a mais para perto, fazendo-a quase sentar em seu colo.

– Eu preciso dizer uma coisa, Shunrei…

Ela o fitou expectante, imaginando se ele finalmente faria aquilo que ela tanto esperava. Que fosse, ela pensou, que suas dúvidas acabassem nesse momento, que ele dissesse finalmente que a ama, que as flores fossem mesmo um bom presságio!

– Essa vida que eu levo… – ele começou, tocando suavemente o rosto dela. – Eu sei que ela magoa você. Sinto muito por tudo que já fiz você passar. E enquanto estava lutando, me preocupei tanto com você. Pensei em você aqui sozinha... Se eu e o Mestre morrêssemos... Você nem imagina o tipo de coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. Você podia adoecer, se machucar e não haveria ninguém aqui. Mas agora a guerra acabou e realmente acredito que não vai recomeçar... Acredito que teremos tempo, então eu preciso saber…

Ele hesitou, deixando Shunrei ainda mais ansiosa. De repente, ela começou a duvidar de novo e a pensar que ele ia dizer que voltou somente para se recuperar e trazer notícias do Mestre, depois ia embora para sempre.

– Não, eu preciso que você saiba… – ele continuou. – Preciso que saiba que eu a amo e que se você ainda quiser esse soldado ferido na sua vida, estou pronto. Podemos recomeçar a vida juntos.

– Eu esperei tanto por isso, Shiryu – ela respondeu, com os olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas, agora de felicidade, as quais ele enxugou com as costas da mão.

Depois, ele segurou o queixo dela suavemente e fixou o olhar no dela. Shunrei entreabriu os lábios, deixando claro que ele podia e devia ir adiante, o que ele fez. Encostou seus lábios nos dela, suavemente, apenas sentindo-os entre os seus e experimentando as novas sensações despertadas por esse primeiro beijo que, ainda meio tímidos e desajeitados, eles lentamente foram aprofundando. Deliciaram-se com a maciez cálida e úmida um dos lábios do outro e deixaram as línguas tocarem-se devagar, encontrando o encaixe perfeito aos poucos.

– Eu tinha tanto medo de que você não me quisesse dessa forma – Shunrei confessou depois do beijo. – Agorinha mesmo eu estava pensando nisso e que se esse fosse o caso, mesmo assim eu cuidaria de você…

– Sinto muito que tenha pensado assim... – ele disse, fazendo um carinho no cabelo dela. – Durante todos esses anos, eu só quis te proteger, por isso mantive meus sentimentos em segredo.

– Me proteger? – riu Shunrei, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

– Eu não queria essa vida para você. Queria que você pudesse conhecer e amar alguém normal, que não precisasse passar por tudo que já fiz você passar. Até tentaram matá-la por minha causa…

– E quem te disse que eu quero uma vida "normal"? Eu quero a vida que você puder me dar. Eu te amo tanto, Shiryu. Eu amo você do jeito que você é, eu amo o que você é, eu tenho orgulho de você.

– E eu também te amo muito, Shunrei. Eu nunca te contei isso, mas quando lutei com o Máscara da Morte, eu disse a ele que você era a minha coisa mais importante. Agora finalmente você sabe disso.

– Você é malvado por me fazer pensar esses anos todos que eu não era amada.

– Agora você sabe que é a mulher mais amada desse mundo!

Ela olhou para ele e depois ao redor. Estavam os dois e a casa inteira coberta de pétalas, ele ali finalmente se declarando, tudo contribuía para reforçar a atmosfera de sonho, mas era real. O beijo foi real. Então ela aninhou-se melhor no colo dele, cuidadosamente para não magoar os ferimentos. Ia pedir que ele a beijasse de novo, mas não precisou, porque ele sabia o que ela queria e também desejava o mesmo. Dessa vez, ousaram usar mais as línguas, um buscando a do outro, e só pararam quando perderam o fôlego.

Shunrei queria ficar mais no colo dele, mas saiu e sentou ao lado, por não saber ainda que ferimentos ele tinha exatamente.

– Tudo bem – ele disse. – Você é leve. Não estava me machucando.

– Melhor não abusar. O que você teve? Se machucou muito?

– Um monte de ferimentos como sempre. Fizeram uma cirurgia – ele levantou a camisa para mostrar o corte ainda com os pontos.

– Colhi muitas ervas nesses dias e vou fazer umas compressas cicatrizantes. Vai ficar bom logo.

– Não tem mais pressa. Estou em casa.

O estômago dele roncou, arrancando risadas dos dois.

– Parece que alguém está com fome – ela riu. – Vou preparar um almoço maravilhoso para nós dois! Andava sem vontade de cozinhar só para mim, então comia qualquer coisa, mas hoje é um dia muito especial, vou caprichar!

– Vá – ele disse e já foi pegando a bengala para se levantar também. – E eu vou começar a limpar essas flores…

– Não precisa, eu limpo depois. Não quero que se esforce. Venha comigo para a cozinha, me conte como foi lá na Grécia, conte tudo, eu quero te ouvir, quero ouvir sua voz. Senti tanta falta de você, mas tanta falta que às vezes parecia que eu escutava você falando meu nome, sabe? Achei que estava ficando louca, mas era só saudade e medo de você não voltar nunca mais, de nunca mais ouvir sua voz.

– Acho que não era isso – ele disse, acompanhando-a até a cozinha. – Acho que você ouviu seu nome quando eu estava mesmo pensando ou falando em você.

– Como isso seria possível, Shiryu?

– Cosmo… – ele respondeu, lembrando que não era a primeira vez que ela o manifestava. Podia ensinar algumas coisas a ela, podia treiná-la para usá-lo melhor. Faria isso depois… Por ora só queria mesmo o almoço gostoso que ela ia fazer, depois mais alguns beijos, e o jantar, e mais beijos... Tinham muitos anos de beijos para compensar e todo o futuro pela frente.

Continua...

(1) Bleeding Heart, Angra


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – Mundo Quase Perfeito

" _Às vezes fico sonhando  
Num futuro distante  
Estaremos nós  
E me dá um nó  
Porque sei que o presente  
É incerto e ausente  
E a realidade dói  
Você mudou meu jeito de sentir  
Tua coragem me fez ver  
Da forma que eu nunca vi  
Iluminou tantas sombras em mim  
Nunca negou meu jeito de existir  
Pegou no colo a criança abandonada  
Que não podia dormir"(1)  
_

– Acho que vou nadar – Shunrei disse, alongando-se à beira do lago. – Está tão quente hoje!

Como a tarde estava bonita e ensolarada, ela e Shiryu desceram parte da montanha levando uma cesta com lanches. Enquanto ele continuava a se recuperar dos ferimentos de batalha, os dois experimentavam a doçura do começo de namoro. Apesar de morarem juntos desde a infância, achavam engraçado como tudo parecia diferente nesse último mês, desde que se tornaram de fato um casal e já não precisavam mais esconder os sentimentos. Viviam trocando beijos e carinhos pela casa e fazendo planos, coisas que ele julgava serem impossíveis mas que ela sempre acreditou que aconteceriam.

– Pelo amor de Deus, fique na beirada – Shiryu pediu, sentando-se em uma pedra. Ainda estava andando com o auxílio do cajado e descer a montanha forçou um pouco o joelho. – Não sei se tenho condições físicas de salvar você se acontecer algo.

– Quem disse que vou precisar ser salva?! – ela protestou com uma careta. – Eu sei nadar muitíssimo bem!

– Sei disso, mesmo assim tome cuidado.

Ela deu uma piscadela travessa e tirou o vestido, exibindo o biquíni novo, um modelo amarelo simples e bastante comportado.

– Você não quer vir? – ela perguntou.

– Agora não… – ele respondeu, envergonhado pelo que estava sentindo.

Não estava acostumado a vê-la com tão pouca roupa por isso foi inevitável que os hormônios começassem a se agitar. Não era uma sensação nova, afinal o acompanhava desde o começo da puberdade, desde que seu próprio corpo mudou e que as mudanças no dela também ficaram evidentes. Ele sempre teve uma postura extremamente respeitosa, mas agora a situação era diferente e cada vez que a beijava vinha aquela vontade de ver mais, de ter mais…Vê-la caminhando até o lago de biquíni só fez essa vontade crescer com uma força quase incontrolável, de modo que seu corpo começou a reagir.

Tentou pensar em outras coisas, coisas práticas, reparos que pretendia fazer na casa quando estivesse completamente saudável, compras que precisava fazer, mas o pensamento inevitavelmente voltou ao biquíni, às coxas fortes dela, ao bumbum bem desenhado, aos seios, e a tudo que ele queria ter nas mãos, nos lábios, sob e sobre seu corpo. Desejava fazer amor com Shunrei, mas estava certo de que ela achava cedo demais para isso e queria esperar o tempo dela, embora estivesse ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Resolveu entrar no lago para tentar relaxar. Com o auxílio do cajado, levantou-se, caminhou até a beirinha e entrou na água até um ponto que cobriu a cintura. Olhou ao redor procurando Shunrei e a viu longe, em cima de um patamar de pedra, preparando-se para saltar.

– Teimosa – ele murmurou. – Falei para tomar cuidado…

Shiryu fixou o olhar nela, atento para qualquer problema. Shunrei alongou-se e saltou graciosamente. Ele continuou olhando, esperando ela emergir.

– Shiryu! – ela chamou rindo e acenando para ele quando subiu.

Ele acenou de volta, aliviado pelo salto seguro, mas logo o pensamento voltou ao biquíni amarelo, ao corpo dela, ao sexo e a ereção veio. Shiryu começou a tocar o pênis ereto por cima da bermuda, mas logo a levou para dentro. Olhou de novo ao redor e viu que Shunrei estava na pedra outra vez, preparando-se para mais um salto, o que só atiçou ainda mais o desejo. Ele massageou o membro vigorosamente, tentando aliviar-se antes que ela voltasse, mas quando olhou de novo, ela já nadava em sua direção. Imediatamente tirou a mão de dentro da bermuda e tentou pensar em algo diferente, mas a ereção ainda era bastante evidente quando ela chegou. A água muito límpida não ajudava então ele se curvou um pouco tentando disfarçar.

– Ah, eu sabia que você não ia aguentar o calor! – ela disse e ficou tentando decifrar a expressão enigmática dele. – O que foi? Você está com uma cara estranha.

– Não... não é nada. É só que… não, nada…

– Fala, Shiryu! – ela ordenou rindo e deu uma boa olhada nele, o que o fez se curvar ainda mais. – O que foi? Você está mesmo muito estranho.

– Não é nada. Está tudo bem. Deve ser o calor.

– É por causa… dele? – ela arriscou, apontando para a virilha do namorado.

Shiryu corou.

– Ah, Shunrei, eu sinto muito – ele falou, tão baixo que mal dava pra ouvir. – Eu não… não consegui… não queria desrespeitá-la. Isso é bem constrangedor.

– Meu amor – ela riu e o abraçou sem o menor sinal de desconforto. – Tudo bem. É o fluxo natural das coisas… Acha que eu também não sinto coisas quando estamos juntos?

Por um momento ele se perguntou quem era essa mulher que lidava tão bem com o assunto, depois se deu conta de que a conhecia menos do que pensava. Já que ela estava dando abertura, resolveu ir adiante.

– Achei que você considerava cedo demais para isso... Não queria que se sentisse pressionada...

– Não, eu quero – ela disse, com a voz clara, sem hesitação. – Eu te amo tanto, te desejo tanto… Não temos por que esperar mais... – Ela apertou mais o corpo contra o dele, sentindo o volume na bermuda dele. – Faz amor comigo agora, Shiryu…

– Shunrei… – ele sussurrou de um jeito tão sensual que a deixou arrepiada, e começou a beijá-la do mesmo modo.

Tocaram os corpos um do outro em lugares que nunca ousaram antes, descobrindo sensações novas e irresistíveis. Aos poucos foram ganhando confiança, então ele abaixou o sutiã do biquíni dela, expondo os seios. Primeiro tocou a pele macia e os mamilos castanhos, depois os beijou, lambeu e sugou, enquanto as mãos seguravam com firmeza as nádegas.

– Vem, vamos sair da água… – ele pediu. Queria continuar ali mesmo, mas os joelhos doíam.

– Vamos… – ela concordou com um afago no peito dele e o ajudou a sair do lago. Depois estendeu no chão a toalha que levou para se secarem e deitou nela, ofegando, ansiando por Shiryu. Shunrei achou que, apesar de bem mais magro e com os músculos menos definidos, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca sob aquela luz laranja do sol poente, com aquele rosto corado de vergonha e excitação e os cabelos molhados grudados na pele.

– Meu amor… – ele sussurrou e debruçou-se sobre ela, beijando-a avidamente.

Shunrei desamarrou o sutiã e tirou a calcinha, expondo-se por completo para ele.

Embora também estivesse envergonhada, Shunrei abriu a bermuda dele e a abaixou. Não era a primeira vez que o via despido e de pênis ereto, mas em todas as outras fora por acidente, quando cuidava dele inconsciente ou semiconsciente. Agora a situação era diferente e vê-lo excitado fez o calor no próprio ventre aumentar. Ansiava por ele dentro de si, então afastou um pouco as pernas, abrindo-se para ele.

– Vem – ela disse, notando a pequena hesitação dele. Conhecia bem demais seu homem, sabia que ele estava nervoso, envergonhado e pensando até onde poderia ir sem desrespeitá-la, por isso sabia que precisava dizer a ele que estava tudo bem. – Faça o que tiver vontade… Eu sou sua...

E o que ele queria era tocar a intimidade dela, senti-la com as mãos e também com a boca, do jeito que viu naqueles filmes que se envergonhava de ver na madrugada, quando estava sozinho em Tóquio. Autorizado por ela, ele tomou coragem e beijou o umbigo. Aos poucos, foi descendo, desbravando o pequeno caminho até o púbis, e tocou a intimidade dela com os dedos, sentindo a maciez cálida e a umidade abundante. Ousou explorar com os lábios, sentindo o sabor dela. Shunrei estremeceu quando ele tocou com a língua seu ponto mais sensível, mas se sentia surpreendentemente à vontade com o rosto dele ali.

Milhares de coisas passaram pela cabeça de Shiryu quando imaginava esse momento: se saberia o que fazer, como fazer, se seria bom, se seria muito doloroso para ela, como seria o depois, o que falariam... Havia uma ansiedade tremenda que ele precisava controlar para não ir rápido demais. Então respirou fundo e tentou limpar a mente, focar apenas no momento e na sua Shunrei… Embora estivesse adorando tê-la em seus lábios, sentia que era a hora de ir adiante. Então ele segurou o pênis, encostou na abertura úmida e pressionou devagar, vencendo a resistência natural do hímen, atento à expressão de Shunrei. Temia machucá-la mais que o inevitável, mas ela o envolveu com as pernas, movendo os quadris em direção a ele e aprofundando a penetração, buscando o melhor encaixe, a pressão mais prazerosa. Imaginou esse momento tantas vezes e de tantas maneiras que conhecia bem o próprio corpo, sabia o que queria e do que gostava. Além disso, a dor era menor do que imaginava. O prazer, infinitamente maior.

Ficaram unidos, movendo-se juntos, alheios a todo o mundo exterior, focados apenas um no outro e no prazer que estavam sentindo. Logo o clímax dela veio em ondas, com suas deliciosas e incontroláveis contrações. Shiryu amou ver a expressão dela e o modo como todo o corpo se contraiu de prazer, mas agora era a vez dele. Apoiou-a novamente na toalha e beijou-a enquanto movia o quadril sobre ela, até o exato momento em que seu sêmen derramou-se dentro dela.

– Eu te amo tanto, Shiryu… – ela falou, ainda arfando e com ele dentro de si.

– Eu também te amo muito – ele respondeu, fazendo um carinho nela.

Ele rolou para o lado e puxou-a para si, aconchegando-a no colo.

– Isso que fizemos… – ele disse depois de tomar fôlego. – Achei que esse dia nunca ia chegar. Ainda não acredito que chegou… Parece que isso aqui é outro mundo, sabe? Um mundo alternativo… Parece que eu morri na batalha e reencarnei em um mundo quase perfeito, onde eu e você podemos ser felizes juntos.

– Quase perfeito? Por que quase?

– Seria perfeito se não fosse esse joelho doendo o tempo todo.

– Estamos no mundo real, amor. A dor faz parte e o prazer também…

– Por falar nisso, doeu muito quando...?

– Menos do que eu pensava. E eu estou tão feliz.

– Eu também. Mas agora me ocorreu uma coisa que devíamos ter pensado antes… e se você engravidar?

– Vai ser incrível! – ela respondeu com um sorriso largo. – Eu quero muito um filho seu.

– Então que venha o nosso filho!

* * *

Um ano depois…

O primeiro ano juntos foi repleto de amor, mas também de alguns percalços. O joelho de Shiryu não melhorou e precisou ser operado, mesmo assim ainda doía frequentemente. Também foram surgindo outras dores em diversos lugares, resultando em três internações no hospital.

Shiryu estava somente com dezenove anos mas seu corpo cobrava o preço das batalhas intensas. Mesmo assim, sempre que estava em condições, descia a montanha para trabalhar na lavoura de arroz. Hoje estava em um desses dias bons, por isso pegou a enxada e saiu cedo de casa.

Enquanto ele trabalhava, Shunrei resolveu dar uma volta no bosque à procura de algumas ervas necessárias para os remédios dele. Estava colhendo alecrim, um excelente anti-inflamatório para dores articulares, quando ouviu um choramingar fraco. A princípio achou que fosse algum pequeno animal, mas logo o som foi ficando mais forte até que ela reconheceu o choro de um bebê. Correu na direção do som até encontrar a criança embaixo de uma árvore. Chegou mais perto e viu que era um menino, ainda sujo do parto e ligado à placenta, com formigas em cima dele, mordendo-o.

– Ai, meu Deus! – ela exclamou. – O que fizeram com você?

Tirou as formigas de cima dele o melhor que pôde, pegou-o no colo junto com a placenta e correu para casa. Pôs o menino sobre a cama de casal, comprada dias depois da primeira vez que ela e Shiryu fizeram amor à beira do lago, e pegou seu livreto de primeiros socorros. Companheiro nos cuidados com Shiryu e com o Mestre, foi nesse livro que ela aprendeu as duas primeiras coisas: manter sempre a calma e avaliar a situação. Foi nele também que aprendeu a fazer suturas simples, manobra de Heimlich, entre outras coisas. Sabia que havia algo sobre parto e recém-nascido lá, então procurou no índice e leu avidamente. Examinou o bebê, a placenta e o cordão umbilical. O menino parecia bem, exceto pelas mordidas de formiga, então colocou água para ferver a fim de esterilizar uma tesoura. Enquanto isso, limpou o bebê com uma toalha molhada e passou um unguento nas picadas de insetos para aliviar a dor. Aproveitou e trocou a blusa suja de sangue por um vestido de alças.

– Certo... Amarrar o cordão umbilical perto do bebê, amarrar um pouco mais pra cima, cortar no meio.

Quando a tesoura esfriou a ponto de ela conseguir segurar, cortou. Embrulhou o bebê num cobertor e tentou acalmá-lo balançando-o suavemente.

– Calma, bebezinho – falou com doçura. – Você já está a salvo. Está tudo bem... Eu achei você bem a tempo.

Shunrei concluiu que ele devia estar com fome, então esvaziou uma cesta, forrou com uma colcha bem macia e o colocou dentro. Depois diluiu em água morna um pouco de leite em pó. Sabia que não era o ideal, mas ele estava com fome, Shiryu não estava em casa e demoraria demais até ela descer ao povoado para comprar o leite certo. Esperou o preparado ficar em uma temperatura adequada, mergulhou o dedo mindinho no leite e deu para ele sugar. Estava funcionando, ele comeu o pouco que ela preparou e se acalmou por alguns minutos, mas logo voltou a chorar.

Já estava se aprontando para descer ao povoado com o bebê, quando Shiryu chegou em casa para o almoço.

– É um bebê? – ele perguntou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Estava colhendo ervas no bosque e encontrei o pobrezinho – ela começou a explicar. – Nasceu lá, deixaram ainda com a placenta... As formigas já estavam em cima dele...

– E o que vamos fazer com ele?

– Vamos ficar. O que mais podíamos fazer?

– Amor, eu sei que estávamos tentando ter um filho, mas acho que a Fundação pode...

– Nem complete essa frase, Shiryu! – ela interrompeu. – Ele pode ter uma família, um pai e uma mãe, e você quer mandá-lo para o orfanato?

– Ele pode ter isso se o entregarmos ao orfanato. É um recém-nascido e eles são adotados rapidamente.

– Você foi? – ela indagou de modo mais ríspido do que pretendia. – Ficou lá até os oito anos de idade, quando veio pra cá. Não apareceu ninguém pra adotar você.

– Não precisa falar assim...

– Desculpa, não quis te magoar. Mas é a realidade... Você também chegou lá recém-nascido.

– Só estou falando que seria uma solução. Precisamos pensar com calma, um filho não é uma decisão pra ser tomada assim, no calor da emoção.

– Eu já pensei. Enquanto tirava as formigas de cima dele, eu pensei. Quero ficar com ele. Quero ser a mãe dele. Você vai ser o pai?

Shiryu não respondeu de imediato. Ainda se sentia atordoado pela velocidade da coisa. Eram só dois poucos minutos atrás e de repente, sem aviso ou preparação, iam virar três? Era verdade que estavam deixando a natureza seguir seu curso, sem se preocuparem com contracepção, e uma gravidez poderia vir a qualquer momento, mas nesse caso teriam nove meses de preparação. Mesmo assim ele já não estava mais tão certo de que deviam ter um filho nesse momento. As internações e cirurgias ao longo do ano diziam que talvez fosse melhor esperar, mas agora Shunrei estava com esse bebê no colo, decidida a criá-lo.

– Segura ele um pouco – ela pediu, quando o menino começou a berrar de novo. – Vou preparar mais um pouco de leite.

– Eu não sei fazer isso... Ele parece tão molinho. Acho que vou machucá-lo.

– Não vai, não. Só pega ele e sustenta a cabeça com a mão.

Ele fez o que ela disse. Sentiu-se estranho segurando um bebê tão novinho, tão frágil. A fralda improvisada com um pedaço de lençol estava quase caindo, então ele apoiou o menino sobre o peito para ajeitá-la. Notou que ele se acalmou um pouco.

– Você gosta de ficar assim, é? – perguntou. – Gosta disso, bebê?

– Pronto – ela disse, vindo com mais um copinho de leite. Pegou o bebê do colo de Shiryu e começou a alimentá-lo.

Shiryu ficou observando o jeito dela com o menino. Sempre soube que ela seria uma ótima mãe, bastava ver como ela cuidava dele e do Mestre, mas era incrível ver essa transformação acontecer diante de seus olhos quase instantaneamente.

Ela segurava o bebê com um braço, molhava o dedo mindinho da outra mão no leite e dava pra ele. Em certo momento, o bebê pareceu sorrir, como se já a reconhecesse como mãe.

"Seria como alguns bichos, que reconhecem a primeira coisa que veem?", Shiryu pensou. "Será que nós também podemos nos tornar pais num instante? Será que foi o destino que mandou ele para nós ou estamos cometendo um erro grave?"

– Faça uma lista do que ele precisa – ele disse. Ainda não estava muito certo, mas ia apoiá-la. – Vou descer para comprar. Você me perguntou se eu vou ser o pai dele. Eu vou. Estou nessa com você.

– Eu sabia – ela disse sorrindo satisfeita. – Eu conheço você.

Shunrei terminou de dar o leite ao bebê, depois o entregou novamente para Shiryu e começou a anotar em uma folha o que achava que precisariam. Enquanto ela fazia isso, o bebê acabou adormecendo no colo do novo pai.

– Acho que ele gostou de você – ela disse, olhando ternamente para eles.

– Parece que sim.

– Pronto – ela disse, entregando a lista a Shiryu e pegando o bebê de volta.

– Volto logo, meu amor – ele disse, dando um beijinho na cabeça dela e fazendo um carinho na do bebê.

Em pouco tempo ele voltou do povoado com as coisas da lista: fraldas, leite apropriado para recém-nascidos, mamadeira, algumas roupas, meias, entre outras coisas. Shunrei tirou a fralda improvisada e deu um banho de verdade no menino. Depois passou pomada contra assaduras e novamente o unguento para as picadas de formiga, que já pareciam menos vermelhas. Colocou a fralda nova nele e vestiu o macacão verde que Shiryu trouxe. Enquanto ela fazia isso, ele preparou o leite para recém-nascidos e colocou na mamadeira.

– Agora sim! – ela disse orgulhosa, segurando ele. – Vamos precisar de mais coisas, Shiryu. Isso foi só para começar.

– Aos poucos vamos comprando. Trouxe isso também. – Ele mostrou a ela um livro de cuidados do bebê. – Vamos precisar, não vamos?

– Muito. Isso foi uma ótima ideia, Shiryu! Vou devorar o livro. Eu te amo tanto! Eu sei que está com medo, que não era a ideia ter um filho do dia para a noite, mas você vai ser um pai incrível pra ele. Eu sei disso!

– Eu também te amo, sua teimosa.

– Nem vem, você também é teimoso.

– Nossa vida vai mudar para sempre, Shunrei – ele disse, sentando-se no sofá. Sentia-se cansado, com dor de cabeça e o maldito joelho doía como o inferno, mas não queria preocupar a esposa.

– É... Prepare-se para não dormir direito pelos próximos meses.

– Estava pensando nos próximos anos. Um filho é uma preocupação para sempre.

– É, mas nós podemos dar conta.

– Podemos... Ele precisa de um nome.

– Estava pensando em Shoryu...

– Shoryu? – ele se surpreendeu. – Como no meu golpe?

– É. Podemos usar um kanji diferente para o Sho...(2)

– Eu gostei. Shoryu soa muito bem, é um nome forte.

– Então está certo, ele se chama Shoryu.

– Vem, vou servir seu almoço. Já passa das quatro da tarde. Preparei uma comidinha gostosa quando ele dormiu, mas estava com tanta fome que não esperei você.

– Tudo bem, não estou com fome agora. Comi uns pãezinhos lá embaixo. Senta aqui comigo.

– Estava escrito em algum lugar que ele tinha de ser nosso, não estava? – ela perguntou. Depois pegou a mamadeira e aninhou-se nos braços do amado. Experimentou a temperatura do leite, que considerou adequada, e começou a dá-lo a Shoryu.

– Certamente estava – ele respondeu, já se sentindo pai do menino.

Continua...

* * *

 _(1) Deborah Blando, Águias_

 _(2) O "sho" do golpe Rozan Shoryu Ha é escrito com o kanji que significa "ascender, subir" e o do nome do menino com o que significa "voar"._

* * *

 _Oie!_

 _Estava com tanta saudade de ShiShu que até coloquei os dois no cap de Apenas Começamos. :3 Mas eu queria mais, precisava de mais e calhou de ser a vez de A Coisa Mais Importante._

 _Nessa fic, eu quis me redimir de O Silêncio da Noite, onde Shunrei foi estuprada na beira do lago, dando uma versão feliz e amorosa para a cena, e também como uma referência ao filler do anime que eu mais gosto. De quebra, ela também ganhou o Shoryu nesse capítulo! Tudo lindo e quase perfeito… por enquanto…_

 _É isso!_

 _Feliz Natal, pessoal!_

 _Obrigada por tudo!_

 _Chii_


End file.
